Peaceful Moment
by PossibleHipster8
Summary: Simple quick MEO.


**This is a short break from my main story that I thought up. Admittedly, I could be quite better, but this is what I could word. **

**This is set around the early to mid 80's and Marcus and Leo are in their early twenties. This is a slash or MEO fic because there are so few of them**

* * *

They lied on the couch, a little distance apart as they watched the small television screen play. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time watching football. Every time a touchdown was made , half the room would leap in rejoice, spilling some alcohol and chips here and there. The other side would slump in disappointment and frustration, or yell angrily at the television. The game ended half an hour later, half of the people feeling smug against those who claimed the other team cheated, and everyone left. The two occupants, however, pressed one of their ears on the door.

"So, what did you think?" A female voice asked.

"I thought 45 could have played better."

"Not about the game!" She scolded the man," I mean what was your impression of Leo?"

"Oh!" He said, "I don't know, kind of surprising."

"Surprising?"

"My father told me that they were filthy and uncivilized creatures with poor hygiene and no intelligence. He told me that all they did was rap or drug, and what was going through the media wasn't exactly helping their case."

"And now?"

Now, I cannot believe I ever believed him. Everything my father said was a complete lie other than the color of his skin. Not all people are like that."

A moment of silence came followed by the sound of steps and the girl saying how proud she is of him.

The steps faded and time passed as Leo and Marcus stared at each other, their faces still pressed to the door.

"People." Leo whispered. "I've heard some pretty interesting names, but never _people_."

Marcus stepped forward and gingerly wrapped his arms around Leo, their eyes never straying. "Our world is changing." He whispered, a smile stretching on his face. They separated, but not for long. Just long enough to turn off the light and, as the sun was setting, sit on the dark side of the couch. With Marcus practically underneath Leo, both relaxed shirtless in sweatpants. They enjoyed not only each other's skin, but the wondrous colors of the sky and sounds of the San Francisco bay.

"Do you think the world will ever accept us?" Leo whispered sleepily, the full moon providing the only light for them. By then, the moon was halfway through the sky, and gave Marcus the strong view he always saw in his partner's eyes.

"It may have taken many lives and lots of bravery, but people are starting to see you as a person. Even the mailman stops telling me about a strange shirtless black man that somehow broke into my house." He might not have laughed, but Marcus saw the grin that grew as he laughed. Marcus looked at the moon and kept talking."Who knows how the world works, but I think we can say it takes sacrifice to get what you want.

It may not be today or tomorrow or next year; it may not even be in our lifetime, but I believe that, one day, others like us walk to the store without the fear of being ." As he finished his small speech, he looked up to see Leo going deeper into sleep. "Killed."

He began to gently shake his lover's, but stopped at a thought: why not? It has been far too long since they last had long contact like this, and he could see the stress of it taking a toll on both of them. They couldn't even do anything at home because of how wide and open their windows were, and with seemingly everyone in California wanting to visit them, there was almost never a moment they had alone with each other. This was one of the very rare chances for Marcus to truly enjoy the soul (and hopefully, body) of such an extraordinary man.

Together, practically glued to one another, Leo and Marcus forgot about friends and opinions. Instead, they dreamed of walking down sidewalk, side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

**So how did you all enjoy this? I haven't been updating the other one because a) school has been an utter fuck to me and b) my writing journal mysteriously disappeared. Seriously, I can't find it anywhere. Sorry=) I was able to do this short one shot that came into my mind during class, though, so it;s better than nothing. **


End file.
